


Everything stays

by Tumbledrylow



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Erik Lehnsherr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledrylow/pseuds/Tumbledrylow
Summary: Charles couldn’t touch Shaw, He had a telepath blocking him he was going to be useless tonight.Until he felt her.Or, Everyone writes Charles as the girl and I didn’t want to do that.





	Everything stays

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story back after being suspended.
> 
> *I DON’T OWN X-MEN OR THE CHARACTERS, PARTS OF DIALOGUE ARE DIRECTLY FROM THE ORIGINAL SCRPIT*

Charles couldn’t touch Shaw, He had a telepath blocking him he was going to be useless tonight.

Until he felt her. 

There was a woman in the water trying to stop the submarine, with her powers. 

When Charles sensed her he quickly told Moira and Raven he was going to save her, he took off his jacket and dove in to stop her.

He got under the water and picked up on her thought of stopping Shaw and what he had done to her parents, he had shot her mother in front of her then tortured her for years.

He started trying to pull her.

‘You can’t you’ll drown, you have to let go, I know what this means to you but you’re going to die. Please, Erika, calm your mind.’

She finally allowed him to pull her to the surface as the submarine exited their line of vision.

They Resurfaced with a splash and her pulling away yelling to get off her.

“Calm your mind- We’re here.” He attempted to calm the panicked and angered female, while also giving the boat their location.

“Who are you?” She asked calming down and questioning him.

“My name is Charles Xavier.”

“You were in my head, How did you do that?”

“You have your tricks I have mine, I’m like you just calm your mind.” She looked down into the deep water below them and locked eyes with Charles.

“I thought I was alone.”

“You're not alone Erika, You're not alone.” 

Once the ship had brought them back up Charles could tell that Erika didn’t trust any of them aside from the weak alliance she mentally formed with Charles.

The next day they had headed to the CIA headquarters the see their mutant facility, Charles in his excitement to meeting Hank had outed the younger boy as a mutant.  
It was later in the night when he had picked up on something, Erika had taken Shaw’s file and was leaving to continue hunting him on her own. Charles had decided to wait outside and speak to her.

“From what I know about you, I’m surprised you’ve managed to stay this long,” Charles said as Erika walked out of the building.

She turned to face him her eyes piercing through Charles.

“What do you know about me?” Her tone was cold and fearful at the same time as though she had practiced for years.

“Everything.” She had gained more confidence.

“Then you know to stay out of my head.” She turned to walk away when Charles started again.

“I’m sorry Erika, But I’ve seen what Shaw’s done to you, I’ve felt your agony, I can help you.” He said finally.

She turned back to him, stony green eyes locking with compassion full blue. It wasn’t the first time he’d noticed just how beautiful the woman in front of him was, she reminded Charles of a rose, beautiful and delicate but would prick you if you came to close.

“I don’t need your help.”

“Don’t kid yourself, You needed me last night it’s not just me you're walking away from, here you have a chance to be a part of something much bigger than yourself. I won’t stop you from leaving, I could but I won’t.”

Charles turned to walk away from the distraught woman then said one final comment.

“Shaw’s got friends, You could do with some.”

Charles sat with the agent the next morning.

“Hank turned that radar installation into a transmitter, It’s designed to amplify brain waves so it could enhance your telepathic powers, Help us find other mutants for our division."

"What if they don't want to be found by you?" Erika stood in the doorway looking to the two men in the room with a gentle smile on her face, Charles had to admit that was now one of his favourite sights.

"Erika, You decided to stay." He returned the gentle smile.

"If a new species is going to be discovered it should be by its own kind. Charles and I find the mutants, no suits." She's standing in the room now asserting herself even though she's smaller than both males in the room.

"First of all; that's my machine out there, second and more importantly this is Charles' decision and he's fine having the CIA involved isn't that right, Charles?"

Charles locked eyes with the woman across from him much like the night before, watching them from a distance you would most likely assume that Erika was his significant other and they had already discussed this since they spoke non-verbally and acted in sync. Thinking this decision over he thought about a few weeks alone with the alluring woman in front of him, with that one thought his mind was made up.

"No, I'm sorry but I'm with Erika. We find them alone." 

”What if I say no?” The agent looked at Charles as if that had beat him.

“Then good luck using your installation without me.”

They had easily agreed after that to have Erika be the only one to accompany him. Later they tested Cerebro with some casual flirting and Erika calling Charles an adorable lab rat, they set off to find the mutants on their list.

While on the trip Charles learned that Erika was an amazing chess player while they were looking for the mutants on their list.

One of the first mutants on the line was Angel Salvadore who worked in a strip club when they walked Erika had mentioned in passing conversation that she hadn’t been to a place like this in years, Charles was wondering what Erika did in a strip club anyway.

Once they were in the room alone with Angel, Erika showcased her powers making the champagne cooler float, Angel undid her bra to reveal the wings on her back weren't tattoos but real wings, she agreed to join them.

When Charles and Erika got back to the hotel they were staying Charles got some scotch and a chessboard out, meanwhile, Erika changed from the tight dress that hugged all the curves on her body into looser clothing for the night.

“So, why did you go to a strip club?” Charles asks Erika, The woman’s eyebrow quirked up.

“I wanted to see what all the men were talking about.” She said calmly making a move and taking his bishop.  
Charles laughed and made his next move.

They continued to drink through the night until they had to stop playing. Eventually, Erika started dozing off Charles walked over to help the woman to her bed.

He gently laid the sleeping woman on her bed and resigned for the night himself.

The next day they were going to make Armando Muñoz, surprisingly Erika had no hangover, unlike Charles.

They had given him a location to drive to with Erika showing she was mutant by moving the blocker over his licence. 

Much like with Angel they had convinced him to join them in taking down Shaw.

He had dropped them off at the prison where the next person on their list was, Alex Summers, who was in jail for losing control of his powers and destroying the gym at his school.

After speaking to Alex they both had a sense of pride having convinced everyone so far.

That night went different it still involved alcohol and chess but when they were retiring for the night Erika did something new, she kissed Charles on the cheek. Charles looked at her and decided to throw logic out the window.

He pulled the woman close by her small waist and kissed her passionately, twining his fingers in her soft long hair., when she moaned their tongues met.

Charles picked the woman up by her waist and took her to bed, doing something that would forever change their relationship.

The next morning Charles woke up with Erika in his bed, her long hair spread across the pillow she was resting on, he pushed a loose piece out of her face showing her delicate features.

That day they had two people to meet the next day; Sean Cassidy and James Howlett.

Sean was failing to flirt with a girl when they met him, he was still a child but he quickly agreed to come with them.

They walked into the bar they knew James would be in.

“Hello, My name Erika Lehnsherr.”

“I’m Charles Xavier”

“Go fuck yourselves.”

They shared a look across the man between the and walked out commenting on how that went fast.

They had gone through the whole of the list now and headed back to the CIA headquarters to brief everyone on what happened over the week. Aside from the night between Erika and himself.

They went to speak with Moira about Shaw while the children got to know each other, Moira told them that they had a lead on Shaw and that they would bring the team to stop him early.

“They’re not ready for Shaw,” Erika said in a dominating voice.

“Oh, I think you’ll be shocked by how mature they are.” when the walked through the door they heard music blast at top volume, Hank was on the ceiling, Raven was on the table with Angel who was airborne, Sean and Alex were throwing plates and chairs at Armando lastly the statue in the courtyard was cut clean in half while on fire. 

Moira started scolding the children while Erika looks disappointedly at them and only responds when Raven gives her the new code name; Magneto.

The next day they went without the children to try and detain Shaw. The problem was instead of Shaw, Emma Frost got off the helicopter informing the general she would be speaking for Shaw.

Moira said to leave since Shaw wasn’t there, but Erika responded that she was his right hand and they could use her, Moira said that the CIA would never certify an Attack on a high-ranking general home.

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m not CIA,” Erika told her before sprinting into the field.

”Erika!” Charles shouted at the woman who had already started attacking the guards. 

The barb wire fence wrapped around your legs pulling them to the ground.

”We have either do something or leave.” Moira told Charles.

”I'm sorry but I can't leave her.” Charles left the agents at the bank they were hiding behind to go after Erika.

Erika was inside now, Charles came to one of the guards in the fence who was clearly in pain.

”For god sake Erika.” 

”Go to sleep, and forget my face.” and with that the guard was unconscious.

He caught up to Erika who was surprisingly fast for her size when they walked into the room where Emma and the general were they walked in to see the general groping and making out with air.

When she saw them she stood to face them.

“Nice trick.”

The man on the bed turned to face everyone in the room, pulling his gun.

”Go to sleep.” with that the man fell unconscious.

The blonde woman turned to a diamond form, Charles tried to look into her head but he just heard a high pitched noise.

“You can stop trying to read my mind sugar, you won't get anything from me like this.” Charles felt a sharp pang of anger from Erika.

Just then Emma ran at them jumping over the table, but quickly before she could harm anyone they both grabbed her and threw her back.

“Got anything to tell us?” Erika said before looping the bed frame around her neck and wrists.

“Where's Shaw?” the metal frame tightened around her arms and neck, beginning to crack her neck.

“Erika that's enough.” Though she still didn't stop tightening the restraints. 

The Blonde woman shifted back suddenly, Erika sat down and poured herself a drink.

”She won't be shifting into Diamond form anytime soon, and if she does give her a gentle tap.” 

Charles looked into her head to see a terrifying future of nuclear war, death and destruction and a nation under the control of Sebastian Shaw.

Charles came out if the vision in shock.

“Amazing isn't it,” Emma said in a sinister voice.

“We're taking you back with us.”

They had to head back to the facility, to find it in shambles. 

The children were sitting at the front, with two missing; Armando Muñoz and Angel Salvadore.

They were caught up in what happened, Shaw killed Darwin and Angel left with him.

Charles told the children that he would send them back home and that they had done their duty, they refused with Erika backing them saying they weren't children anymore.

Hank has pointed out that even if they stayed together they still wouldn't be safe at CIA facility.

Charles had chosen to move them to the mansion.

Once they had all arrived at their new home they all stood to look at it for a moment.  
"This is yours?" Sean asked in disbelief

"No, it's ours, "Charles confirms for the boy

"Honestly Charles, I don't know how you survived living in such hardship?" Erika asked in a playful tone.

"Well, it was a hardship softened by me," Raven said walking over to Charles as he pressed a kiss on her temple.

"Come on, time for the tour."

Today had been good for training; Hank got more agile, Raven learned that id half her focus was on looking normal then she was only half paying attention, Alex was using a device to focus his powers and Sean could fly now. Of course with Raven and Sean, they both learned by Erika almost harming them; She dropped a weight on Raven and shoved Sean off a Satellite. 

He had just started training with Erika and Charles was terrified, He had a gun to Erika's head she had been insisting he shoots her.

"Are you sure?" Charles wanted to confirm again before doing this.

"I'm sure." She sounded ready.

Charles shut his eyes for a moment to control his thought, meanwhile, Erika was completely ready to take a bullet to the head Charles continued to hesitate until,

"No," Her face fell as her lower the gun.

"No, I'm sorry I can't shot anyone point-blank, Let alone you of all people." She grabbed his hand with hers and placed the gun at her temple again.

"Oh, come on! You know I can deflect it, and you're always telling me I should push myself." She was still holding his hand to her hand as he managed to pull it away from her.

"If you know you can deflect it then you not challenging yourself." He paused. 

"Whatever happened to the woman who was trying to raise a submarine?" He asked her as the feeling of warmth filled him remembering that night, how so much changed in twenty-four hours.

"I can't, Something that big I need the situation the anger."

"Well, the angers not enough." She looked at him with her gaze getting stony again.

"Well, It's gotten the job done all this time." He stared at her for a moment.

"It's almost gotten you killed all this time."

"Let's try something a little more challenging."

He sprinted to the balcony to show her the satellite.

"You see that? Try turning it to face us." he pointed to the mass of metal in front of them.

She looked back at him doubtfully and then put out her hand in an attempt to move it until she fell forward to the railing.

“You know, I believe that true focus lies somewhere between rage and serenity” He commented.

“Do you mind if I,” He awkwardly waved his fingers around implying to go in her mind.

She shook her head and let him in. In the process, he saw the very rare good memories in her head including the night between the two of them, seeing them in the bed together being completely in each other's company.

He looked farther and found a memory of an early Hanaka of her and her mother lighting the Menorah.

He looked back to the real world and saw a tear running down Erika’s face and wiped one of his own.

“What did you just do to me?”

“I accessed the brightest corner of your memories, that was a very beautiful memory Erika, thank you.” 

She looked to him tears in her eyes, he gingerly wiped them away.

“I didn’t know I still had that memory.”

He looked at her and saw so much more than her outer layer, the dark light she wrapped herself in to ward off others. 

“There’s so much more to then you will ever know, not just pain and anger there's good I felt it too. And when you accept that you will have a power no one else can rival, not even me.”

“So come on, try again.” They turned to face the satellite again.

She put out her hand and her whole body started to shake as the satellite started turning to face them. Once it was fully toward them she fell forward again to lean her weight on the railing.

She stood straight and then looked to Charles before kissing him gently almost fearfully on the lips, pulled her closer and returned the kiss with more passion.

At that point, Moira told them the president was making his address, breaking the kiss.

They headed toward the house to hear that the government had decided to place missiles in Cuba and would fire when the Russian moved past a certain line.

They needed to head out in the morning, everyone retired for the night.

Charles and Erika went to the study to play chess.

“Cuba, Russian, America. Makes no difference Shaw’s declared war on humanity, on all of us, he has to be stopped.” Erika looked up from her drink.

“I’m not going to stop Shaw, I’m going to kill him.” Erika looked at him then made her next move.

“Do you have it in you to allow that?” Charles didn’t respond to her, she waited a moment longer before continuing.

“You’ve known all along why I was here Charles, but things have changed what started as a covert mission tomorrow the world will know about mutants. Shaw, Us they won’t differentiate, they’ll fear us and that fear will turn to hatred.” She said clearly.

“Not if we stop a war, not if we can prevent Shaw, not if we risk our lives doing so.”

“Would they do the same for us?”

“We have it in us to be the better men.”

“We already are. We are the next stage in human evolution. You said it yourself-”

“No no-” There was a sickening silence.

“Are you really so naive, as to think that they won't battle their own extinction? Or is it arrogance?”

Charles stares at her for a moment in shock. 

“I’m sorry?”

“After tomorrow, they're gonna turn us. But you're blind to it because you believe they're all like Moira.” There was a tense feeling in the air.

“And you believe they’re all like Shaw, listen to me, killing Shaw will not bring you peace.”

A cold, empty smile came to her delicate features.

“Peace was never an option.”

“Erika, if we face this together peace can be an option.”

The night between them flashed into her mind and an idea came to him.

“Do you want to change the subject from this fight and discuss what’s on your mind?”  
She looked at him and moved over to his seat.

“I think you already know what's on my mind, the question is do you want to act on it?” Charles leaned over and kissed her, pushing her until her back was flat on her back on the loveseat.

He started pulling off her shirt when he heard the gentle click of the lock for the study keeping anyone aside from them out. Once her shirt was off he pulled her into a kiss again.

That night Erika slept in his room, but when he woke up she wasn’t there he was unaware of her whereabouts until he heard her in the bathroom vomiting. 

“Erika are you okay?” He asked kneeling and rubbing her back, she looked to him over her shoulder.

“I’m fine it was just sudden, I’m better now.” She stood up and pushed her hair back.

They came out of the bedroom and looked around for the children and found all but Hank, finding his lab in shambles with a note saying to check the box with an X on it.

They opened the box to reveal hideous yellow suits.

Once they arrived at where the plane was they saw a figure in the smoke when a blue creature that was mentally Hank he explained that the serum didn’t fix the cells, it made the mutation worse. 

“You look, good man,” Erika said in an awestruck tone.

Unexpectedly Hank started to choke her, Erika started desperately trying to breathe and struggle out of his hold.

“Hank, let her go!” with that Hank released the small woman.

“Don’t mock me.”

“I wasn’t.”

All the others agreed and Hank confirmed he could fly the plane, they headed to where the fight was.

When they arrived they were hearing that one ship was nearing the border, when Charles looked onto the boat he saw all the men dead and one red mutant standing among them before realizing the one Charles was in was still alive and stomping on his head.

"Crew VRLC are all dead, Shaw's been there," Charles announced to the team.

"He's still here. Somewhere." Erika responds.

"He set the ship on course for them Embargo line."

"That ship crosses the line our boys are going to blow it up, then the war begins," Moira explains.

An idea came to Charles' head.

"Unless their not our boys."

As all the American ships prepared to fire, Charles, took over a Russian and made him explode the cargo ship, Their own plane barely dodging the missile.

"A little warning next time professor," Hank said from the pilot's seat.

"Sorry 'bout that, You alright?" He asked looking to the others, Sean scoffed.

"That was inspired, Charles." Moira praises

"Thank you very much, but I still can't locate Shaw."

"He's down there, we need to find him now."

"Hank?" Charles check.

"Is there anything on the radar with scanners?" Hank asks Moira.

"No, Nothing."

"Well then he must be underwater, and we obviously don't have sonar," said Hank, Everyone looked frustrated. 

"Yes, we do." Sean piped up.

"Yes, we do," Charles repeated.

Charles, Sean and Erika all stood up and noticed the plane was crooked.

"Hank! Level the bloody plane." Charles shouted Hank complied.

It was then Sean saw Erika and pointed his finger at her.

"Woah! You back right off!" Memories of her shoving him off the satellite came back. Erika raised her hands in defeat.

"Beast! Open the Bombay doors." The doors opened and Charles reminded Sean,

"Remember," He gestured to his throat "This is a muscule, you control it, you'll be in here the entire time." He gestures to his mind.

"We'll see you soon, On my mark; Three, Two, One, GO!" Sean screams to psych himself out and jumped in.

Eventually, Sean told them where Shaw was.

"Banshee has a location on Shaw." He looked to Erika.

"You ready for this?"

She semi-nodded "Let's find out."

Hank lowered the landing gear and Erika reached out of the Submarine. When she was really struggling he tapped in.

'Remember the point between rage and serenity.'

She channelled the memory of her mother and tried again fully pulling the submarine out of the water.

At that point, one of Shaw’s men came out. He spun a tornado and sent it to the plane.

“Erika take my hand.”

“Hold on guys it’s about to get bumpy.” As the plane was pulled in the cyclone and Erika dropped the submarine on the bayside, Charles repeated himself and this time she did grab his hand.

He cyclone wrapped around the plane ripping off the engine causing them to flip in the air.

Everybody screamed as the plane was flipped fully upside down hitting the ground, Erika quickly approached Charles pinning him to the floor with her powers, once the plane settled she removed her hands and slowly released them.

The others evacuated the remains to see Shaw’s men waiting for them on the beach as Erika approached the beached submarine.

While Moira sent a message to the Americans Charles started to lead Erika through the submarine.

“Erika, Make for the middle of the vessel, That’s the point my mind can’t penetrate, we have to assume Shaw is there.” 

He used Erika to look around and noted the nuclear reactor, he told her in disarm it.

“Erika your there, you’ve reached the void.”

“He’s not here, Charles, He’s not here Shaw left the sub.”

“What! He’s got to be there, There’s nowhere else he could be. You have to keep looking.”

“And I’m telling you he’s not. There’s no one here, godammit!”

There was a tense moment then she went silent.

“She’s gone.”

“What?” 

“She’s gone into the void I can’t communicate with her there.”

Suddenly,

“She’s back! Erika, whatever you’re doing, keep doing it. It’s starting to work.” 

Charles started listening to what Shaw was saying.

“But everything I did, I did for you. To unlock your power. To make you embrace it.”

He touched her cheek in a way far to familiarly and sent her flying across the small room.

“It’s working, I’m starting to see him, but I can’t touch his mind.”

Shaw loomed over Erika’s shaking form.

“You’ve come a long way from bending gates.”

Erika’s anger came boiling to the surface as she started ripping apart ceiling shattering the last of the glass.

“And you’ve just started to scratch the surface. Think of how far we could go, together.” 

He started to push the beam she had in front of him to her chest and shoving her against the wall.

“I never wanted to hurt you, Erika, I want to help you.”

Charles could feel her terror building, Memories of her teenage years, Shaw pinning her to the hospital bed in her glass cage, and doing things no one should do to a child.

“This is our time, our age, we are the future of the human race.” 

She stayed quiet.

“You and me, darling"

Erika was on the verge of tears.

“This world could be ours.”

“Everything you did, made me stronger, It made me the weapon I am today. It’s the truth, I’ve known it all along.”

She turned to him and he gave her a sickening smile.

“You’re my creator.”

As she finished speaking a wire came around and ripped the helmet off.

“Now, Charles!”

Charles let out a small scream as he froze Shaw.

“Charles! Are you okay?”

“Moira, Be quiet. I can only control this man for so long.”

Shaw was struggling to break free of Charles’ mental confines.

Erika dropped the beam and approached Shaw’s still body, She looked at the helmet and Charles could tell she was considering something.

“Isn’t it disturbing that we have the same opinions?” She asks Charles, Knowing he’s listening.

“A part of me wants to put on this helmet and take it out on the humans and turn to that part of me, the part he made.”

Charles couldn't speak and he didn’t know what to say anyway, instead, he just brought forward memories of her making a difference, silently saying what Shaw did was still a part of her, but far smaller and now she was a part of something, a part of a family.

“But we still have to deal with him, and arresting him won’t work, he could always get out.”

He looked into her mind and seeing the idea of inserting the coin in his temple, though the thought scared him it did make sense if they wanted him to be stopped they had to, Erika was right they had to kill Shaw.

‘I know this is against all my morals, but do it.’ Charles said in her head.

“If you’re in there, I’d like you to listen to everything I’m about to say, You killed my mother and you deserve what I’m about to do.”

Erika pulled out a coin that Charles recognized from her memories, it was the coin Shaw wanted her to lift her first day in the camp, she wasted no time not wanting Charles to feel the pain of a coin slotting through his brain.

He still screamed as he felt the phantom pain of the coin.

Charles and Moira exited them remains of the plane to see parts of the submarine opening, Erika came floating out with Shaw looking like a marionette, as a message to his followers the fight was over. She dropped him and got a look on her face as she turned to the boats in the water.

“Charles, look at them, their targeting us.”

“What?”

She looked frustrated for a moment.

“The ships. I can feel their metal pointing towards us, they're readying the missiles.”

Charles checked their minds a saw that both of the generals were ordering them to fire on the beach, Moira ran to the plane to tell them that they had secured the beach but there was no response.

Before anyone else could speak the missiles were flying to the beach and no one knew what to do, suddenly all of the missiles froze.

Charles looked over to see Erika holding up her hand and preventing their impending doom, Erika turned the missiles to send them into the water, Charles felt someone’s mind in more fear than others, Moira.

Moira’s mind was filled with the fear Erika had spoken about, no way of splitting Erika from Shaw, his mind moves to Erika who was filled with determination and focus.

Charles didn’t even notice until a shot rang out that Moira had a gun, the bullets froze and so did the missiles once again.

“Moira, what are you doing?!” Charles shouted.

“She was going to hit the ships and kill all those men,” Moira answered.

As the missiles started exploding mid-air starting to come close to the ships.

“I need to focus on the missiles.” Charles felt an idea come to Erika’s mind.

The bullets unfroze and all but one went flying, one lone bullet went unnoticed and lodged itself in her abdomen, Erika let out a cry and sent the last of the missiles in the water.

The blood started to soak the yellow bodysuit as Erika fell to the ground, Charles ran over to her and dropped to the ground next to her, pulling her head into his lap. 

“Erika, I’m going to apply pressure, okay?” Charles asked while stroking a hand in her long, soft hair.

Erika let out a strained sigh and put her hand out to pull out the bullet. 

“Now you can apply pressure.” She said finally.

“We need to get her to a hospital,” Hank yelled to them.

Charles looked over to Shaw’s men, to the teleporter.

“How far can you go?” He said to the man with the likeness of the devil.

“Anywhere.” He stated in his thick Russian accent.

“Great take us to Westchester,” Charles demanded. 

“What makes you think I won’t just drop you in the middle of nowhere?” 

“Because I can make you or I can break your mind to pieces if you do hurt her.” The man nodded grabbed Charles by the collar and then they were home in the lab.

“I’ll grab the others if that’s what you need.” He tells them.

“Yeah, we need Hank,” Erika told him very calmly.

He disappeared and then they all showed up.

Hank rushed toward Erika’s shaking form and started applying pressure to the wound, slowly stopping the blood.

“Now, everyone out, there might be internal bleeding.” Hank shooed them all out of the room.

Hours later Hank came out to them.

“Okay, she’s stable, I stopped the internal bleeding, but Charles, I need to speak to you.”

Hank and Charles walked to a separate hallway, Hank pulled Charles closer to him so no one else could hear them.

“You should be the first to know, that I found what looks like early stages of a pregnancy.”

Charles froze, Erika was pregnant and the only possible father thus far was Charles.

“Charles?” Hank broke his thought.

“I want to see her,” Charles said disregarding Hank’s protest.

He opened the door to Erika’s bedroom and saw her lying on the bed reading a book she looked like she didn’t want to be here.

“You look chipper.” Charles said in a sarcastic tone, sitting next to her and running a hand through her hair.

“Oh absolutely, I love being bedridden, shot and apparently pregnant.” She returned his tone, her hand moved to her flat, sensitive abdomen.

“Their yours by the way. The child.” Charles looked at her, his face lighting up.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked.

“Well we’ve done more than kissing, so take a guess.” Charles leaned forward and sealed their lips together.

“So, Your fine with this?” She asked him.

“Of course, I love you why wouldn’t I love someone part you?”

“Because I can be a bitch. So it’s not a problem?”

Charles pulled Erika close and kissed her.

“Never.”


End file.
